


Alecto

by peppermintquartz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hannibal wants Will, One-Sided Attraction, Re-imagining of Ko No Mono, Who Knows?, Who's playing whom?, Will wants something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/pseuds/peppermintquartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the hospital, Margot lay sleeping the dreamless rest of the sedated.<br/>Will turned to Hannibal after Mason's attack on Margot. His gaze, usually averted from Hannibal, now blazed with icy, righteous fury.<br/>"Take me home," he said quietly.<br/>Hannibal nodded.<br/>Before he could lead the way out of the ward, Will grabbed the psychiatrist's elbow. He kept his voice low, even though only Hannibal was the only one listening. "Not my home. Your home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alecto

In the hospital, Margot lay sleeping the dreamless rest of the sedated.

The air felt charged and heavy, the bated moment between the flash of lightning and the crash of thunder.

Will turned to Hannibal after Mason's attack on Margot. His gaze, usually averted from Hannibal, now blazed with icy, righteous fury.

"Take me home," he said quietly.

Hannibal nodded. Before he could lead the way out of the ward, Will grabbed the psychiatrist's elbow. He kept his voice low, even though only Hannibal was the only one listening.

"Not my home," Will amended. His grip tightened. "Yours."

*****

Throughout the ride. Will kept his eyes on the road. His hands were clenched in his lap; he wore his emotions like armor, his controlled rage simmering, waiting for the moment. He said nothing, letting Mendelssohn's violin concerto fill the silence between them.

Hannibal had to admit he was surprised. He had thought Will would charge into battle immediately, riding the wrath of paternal loss and killing Mason Verger. He could not deny that this was an interesting development, however. Will was always surprising.

 _Mason Verger._ The thought of the bullying, odious man-child made Hannibal yearn for the simplicity of the scalpel. Mason was going to suffer, no doubt about that. He had wanted Will to do it, to exercise that delectable darkness the younger man had just begun to show; he craved Will's design with the same hunger he longed to create art from the common,  _base_ clay of life. However, this delay might allow Hannibal to be present for Will's transformation, the change from man into something more.

_Into someone like me._

****

Will waited until they had got to Hannibal's kitchen - where else would they go? - before he whirled about and challenged the doctor. "You told him she was pregnant."

"I didn't tell him."

"You hinted, then, got him thinking about it," hissed Will. His face was an exquisite study of extreme pain and wrath. Hannibal's heart ached with delicate hunger; Will _in extremis_ was temptation itself. "The child - the fetus - I could have been a _father_."

The psychiatrist inclined his head as he put aside his coat and took down two wine glasses. "He went to lengths I did not expect."

"Didn't expect? Mason Verger is a  _pig_ ," snarled Will. In a single stride he got into Hannibal's personal space and grabbed his paisley tie. The doctor was surprised by the sudden aggression; when Will twisted the tie and dragged Hannibal's face closer, the older man could almost taste the heady spice of anger and sorrow boiling from Will's skin. Unaware or uncaring of Hannibal's inner delight, Will added in a low whisper, "Did you think he would come after me instead? To kill me? He doesn't know who I am, Hannibal. Or did you tell him that too?"

Hannibal allowed his cheek to rest gently on Will's face. "I never once let him know of your role in Margot's pregnancy," murmured Hannibal. 

"Then this was about Margot," the younger man said, still harsh as a hunting knife. He turned his head slightly, and his stubble scraped over Hannibal's jaw. "...this was a punishment for her transgression."

"And what would that be?"

"She slept with me and flaunted that in your face." Will's grip of Hannibal's tie tightened, pulling the psychiatrist closer. Hannibal went with the momentum, bracing his hands against the counter behind Will. The younger man didn't shake free from the embrace, even though he was trembling. "And you found that _unbearable._ This is her punishment." Will let go of the tie but did not push Hannibal away from him. Instead, his left hand reached up to curl around the back of Hannibal's neck, and  _squeezed._

Hannibal could not help the full-body shudder that ran through him at the touch. Parts of him roused.

"I bond with Abigail," Will said slowly, carefully, every word dredged from the dark soil of his soul, "you take her away. I bond with the idea of a baby, you take it away. You saw to it that I alienated Jack and Alana."

The older man held his breath. _This man is remarkable._

Will pulled back to look Hannibal in the eyes. "You want _nothing_ in my life that isn't you."

"Yes," Hannibal admitted. He would admit to anything right now, held in thrall by the storm in Will's eyes. He knew Will saw that, and he was unashamed of letting the pure desire show in his own gaze. "I will destroy all things extraneous to you, to me. I will burn the world to fuel your creation."

Before Randall Tier, before BSHCI, such naked emotion would have sent Will scuttling away, afraid and resentful. Now, Will just smiled like a predator.

"In that case," said Will, leaning in, the warmth of his breath dusting over Hannibal's mouth, "I want you to destroy Mason Verger."

Hannibal allowed his amusement to show. "Why not do it yourself?"

"Because you're the one who wants my world to revolve around you," Will drawled. He rubbed his stubbled cheek over Hannibal's jaw, a slow, deliberate caress, and only spoke again when his lips met Hannibal's earlobe. "Alana said that the Shiva you made from Freddie's remains - I know you made that, don't lie to me - she said it was a courtship. Was it? Are you courting me, Hannibal?"

"And what would you do if I am?"

"I might _let_ you," said Will, and stepped away, pushing out of the cage of Hannibal's arms. His anger was still palpable from the cold glint in his eyes, but the smile on his face was victorious. "Mason's your patient, _doctor._ You do what's best for him."

*****

*****

There were plans, and plans within plans, and plans in case of other plans.

Hannibal wasn't surprised that Mason flashed his knife; he was even less surprised that the man purposely damaged the other chair, and pretended it was accidental. The heir to the Verger estate never learned restraint or boundaries, and Hannibal was going to enjoy _skinning_ him with his father's knife.

"When she wakes, I'm going to ask her about the sperm donor. He must've weird tastes. I mean, _Margot_ having sex with a man. Just goes to show that the whole button-stitching thing was just a front to spite Papa." Mason rolled his shoulders. "She told you, didn't she. Who she fucked."

"I am her doctor, Mason."

"Ah yes, the pesky confidentiality thing," said Mason. He narrowed his pretty, dead eyes. "You sure there's nothing I can, oh, tempt you with for you to divulge a name?"

"No."

"Margot will need time to recover."

"And recover she will," said Hannibal calmly.

Mason sensed the warning. He ignored it. "She's my sister. She will always be my sister. And she will always love me, now. She is nothing without me."

The doctor just smiled. "Your hour's up, Mason."

"Oh, yes," said Mason. "By the way, I already know who the baby daddy is. GPS tracking and all that."

The door to the waiting room opened, and three men strode in.

Hannibal put up a bit of a fight, long enough to kill one, and let them take him.

Good men kill without gloating. Mason Verger was as far from a good man as Hannibal was.

*****

*****

Will dished out the rest of the food for the dogs before entering the vehicle. The drive was long enough for Will to contemplate his options.

Kill Hannibal.

Kill Mason.

Free Hannibal to kill Mason.

Free Hannibal and kill Mason, together.

Free Hannibal to kill Mason and report him to Jack.

Sensing the headache brewing, Will kneaded the bridge of his nose. This whole scheme had been a wild gamble from the start, and now he  _wanted_ to flay Mason alive. He remembered the scars on Margot's fair skin, the placement of every jagged cut and raised, puckered skin. 

They got to the barn and the heavy animal stench of pigs filled the air. Will ascended the stairs to see Mason looking at a Hannibal that had been strapped into a straitjacket, hanging from a hook.

"You must be the baby daddy," said Mason. "Way I figured it, you, and I, and dear Margot... we only have Dr Lecter in common. And he's the one tipped me off about the baby. Can't offer you a cigar, but I can offer you the chance to deal with the man that ruined it all."

Mason handed Will a knife with an ivory handle. It felt warm in Will's palm.

"Just a nick around the throat, get the juice flowing," said Mason Verger. "The pigs will do the rest."

 _It would be so easy_ , Will thought.  _Kill him. Let the pigs eat him, the way he has eaten the rest of us._

Hannibal merely blinked lazily. 

Mason frowned and shoved Will on his bad shoulder lightly. "Go on, I've muzzled him. Deal with him as you see fit. Just don't kill him outright."

Will stepped forward, tilting his face to Hannibal. He let the world fall away. The pendulum swung golden and slow.

Imagined the spray of blood across his face, hot and fragrant. Imagined them lowering Hannibal into the pen of pigs. Imagined a world free of Hannibal Lecter.

_This is my becoming. This... This is my design._

Will Graham smiled, and raised the knife.

*****

*****


End file.
